This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objective of this project is to provide protection against repeated exposure to HIV in breast milk, a neonatal HIV vaccine should elicit anti-HIV immunity at the initial site of virus exposure the oral cavity as well as throughout the infant's body. Attenuated viruses that stably express HIV proteins and replicate in the oral cavity and the gastrointestinal tract could be efficient HIV vaccines.